


Came To Help

by Krasimer



Series: Breaking Down Barriers (Being With You) [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dad Robbie Rotten, Dad Sportacus (LazyTown), Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fae Robbie Rotten, M/M, Magic Robbie Rotten, Pre-Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: Lazytown was cut off ages ago, and there are no parents left.But there is Robbie.





	Came To Help

Lazytown was quiet, most days.

Sportacus watched from the window of his airship, frowning as he looked through his spyglass. There was something he had always noticed about the town he had chosen – something that never failed to put him on edge.

Once he had figured it out, Robbie had suddenly made so much more sense.

Lazytown was a good little village, almost. Small, quiet, close-knit and kind. The children were good and smart and the Mayor and Bessie were the Mayor and Bessie. The town was on the edge of a forest and there was so much nature surrounding it. There was always fresh air and there was always summer days to play through.

With a small smile, Sportacus put the spyglass away and left the airship, making his way towards Robbie’s bunker. When he got there, he knocked gently on the hatch and waited.

“ _What?”_

“I wanted to speak with you,” Sportacus glanced around to see if he could spot Robbie’s periscope. “About the children. About what happened.”

“ _Nothing happened,_ ” Robbie’s voice sounded irritated. “ _Not your business, Sportadork.”_

“…Please?” Sportacus raised both of his eyebrows, a hint of pleading in his voice. “Robbie, can I just speak with you?”

He felt the magic in the air, the shift as Robbie appeared aboveground. He could practically feel the other’s magic pushing at him, trying to force him away. “I would like to state,” Sportacus said before Robbie could say anything. “That I am not trying to change anything.”

“Liar,” Robbie sneered at him.

“No, no,” Sportacus laughed. “Exercise, yes. Changing how things are, the situation they are all in?” he shook his head. “I would not dream of it. I realized what it was, finally. I figured it out. I just…Don’t know how it happened.”

Robbie narrowed his eyes, purple sparks curling around his fingers.

“It’s alright,” Sportacus held up his hands. “I can explain, if you don’t want to talk. I can say what I figured out and then you can confirm or deny it.” He waited until Robbie had slowly nodded, then perched on the ground, making himself seem small and as non-threatening as possible. “There are things that went wrong here. I do not know how long ago, but something went wrong. Something big.”

There were no parents in Lazytown.

Not for a long time.

That was what had finally clued Sportacus in – Lazytown was cut off from the world and it had taken some time. At first, he had just thought that the parents were working in another town, another place. Commutes to work took a long time, after all.

But then he had never seen them, not even once.

“Something took the parents.” Sportacus watched as Robbie tensed up. “Something took them or destroyed them, somehow. The only parents left – the only adults left – were you, the Mayor, and Bessie. And you…” he took a deep breath, watched as Robbie gave a small nod again. “You’re a _fae._ ”

Robbie reared back and snarled, just for a moment. “You can’t take them!”

“I know,” Sportacus held out his hands, trying to calm as quickly as possible. “I know. You’ve claimed them, they’re yours. Fae nest, fae-claimed children – like I said, nothing I want to change. Just…A bit more exercise.”

“You didn’t come to take them?”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Sportacus could feel a laugh welling up in his throat. “Robbie, I would never do that. You’ve claimed them, they’re your children now.” He waited until Robbie had relaxed a little. “I just wanted to come help you be a parent. It is a big job to have to do alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have something else I wrote and hesitated on posting. I feel like I am bothering this fandom when I post.


End file.
